Tag - Thranduil x reader x Legolas
by Chii-saurus
Summary: You are an elf working as a maid in the Palace of King Thranduil but you spend your time fangirling over him instead. Don't worry, it's normal. I bet all of the female elves do it.


The blonde elf king, Thranduil, sat lazily on his throne holding his wooden staff unaware that one of his maids was hiding behind a door taking sneaky peeps at him. _ watched him with her eyes locked in a stare,move a strand of his beautiful blonde hair out of his face. _I bet his hair is as soft as a pillow,_ she thought to herself dreamily with a stupid grin on her face.  
''Yes, what is it?'' The king uttered with a sigh. She jumped slightly in panic and quickly hid behind the door, hugging the wall. _Surely he hadn't noticed me staring. I am practically the master of sneakery._  
The young prince, Legolas, ran into the hall with his bow and arrow on hand.  
''Ada, can I go out into the forest?'' the prince asked, smiling eagerly at the king.  
The king gave a tired nod and with a wave of his hand,he dismissed his son who turned around and happily ran off again.

Suddenly an idea came into the young maid's head. She was going to get into the kings good books. She quickly smoothed out the wrinkles from her dress and marched out into the hall confidently, to bow before the king.  
''I could not help but hearing that Prince Legolas was going to go to the forest. Perhaps I should go with him to make sure he does not cause any trouble?'' she said carefully, peering at the man expectantly through her eyelashes._ Here I am completely sucking up to him. The things I do for his recognition._ He considered the idea for a moment before replying.  
''Yes. That sounds like a good idea. Make sure that he does not disturb anyone.''  
''Yes my king.'' She smiled as she stood straight before dashing through the door to catch up with the Prince.

* * *

''Who are you again, Miss?'' Legolas asked as the maid as they walked out of the palace together.  
''I'm _.'' She replied kindly ''I mostly tend to the library. Making sure everything is orderly,you see.''  
He nodded slowly before turning to the girl with a grin.  
''Don't worry, I don't think he noticed you staring at him. He's too out of it these days.''  
She stopped in her tracks for a second, her eyes widening in fear.  
''And you did? I thought I was the master of sneak!'' She cried out in despair, childishly earning a laugh from the boy.  
They weaved their way in and out of the tall trees before stopping at a beautiful part of the woods where the sunlight peered through and there was an oak at the center, it's branches hanging lazily reaching for the ground.  
Legolas dropped his bow and arrow onto the warm grass before settling down. She followed his lead sat down beside him with a sigh. She closed her eyes with a yawn and relaxed against the strong tree, drinking in the sun.  
''Hey!'' Legolas yelled out suddenly. Her eyes burst open,as she sat up in alarm.  
''Let's play tag, okay?'' he said with a mischievous smile.  
She gave an annoyed sigh ''Really Legolas? Why don't you do some shooting or something peaceful. I am really not very good at running.''  
Legolas' round face crumpled with sadness ''But I always do shooting. I want to play with someone. Nobody ever plays with me. Ada never has time and I don't have many friends.''  
''Wow… that's actually really sad. Alright, I'll play with you for a short while.'' She said giving him a small smile.

* * *

_ hid behind a tree, gasping for air. She currently had no idea where Legolas was but he was supposed to be catching her. He had been chasing her around everywhere around the forest. She never got very far before he tapped her on the shoulder and it was her turn again to do the catching. She could never catch up to him so he slowed down at times to give the poor girl a chance at actually reaching him. Other times he simply walked towards her when he saw how hard she was trying and let her get him.

Suddenly she saw a streak of white, darting through the trees. She sprinted out from her hiding place, eager not to hit into any trees along the way. As she was mostly paying attention to the trees, she wasn't particularly aware of the ground. Of course, she tripped on a vine and fell flat onto her face into a pile of mud.  
''Are you alright?'' Legolas asked helping her up, with a frown. She begrudgingly took his hand and sat up, wiping her face in haste which was now speckled with a layer of dirt. Her hair was a dirty mess with small twigs and all sorts of wild things sticking out of it.  
''I'm fine.'' She muttered, standing up and observing her now stained dress. Legolas made her sit down again in front of the oak so he could tackle her hair. He did his best to smooth it out and get all that was stuck in it out.  
''I think we should go back now.'' The prince laughed as he took her hand and led her out of the forest.  
''Yes. Good idea.'' She said.

* * *

''Ada! We had much fun. You should come with us sometime and play _ isn't very good. I beat her easily!''  
She walked into the hall dragging her feet with slumped shoulders and an annoyed expression on her face. She was dirty, she was tired. She did not even care if Thranduil saw her in this unattractive state anymore. The girl was exhausted.  
''Had fun, _?'' The king asked, smirking at her. ''Yes. Perhaps I will have to join you next time.''  
Legolas nodded with a grin before running out of the hall again,energetically.  
''Thank you for playing with him today. He can be a handful, yes but he is lonely. Partially my fault. I do not have much time for him, you see.''  
''I understand your majesty. You are often very busy, it is not your fault.''  
''It would be wonderful if you could supervise him again in the future. It would make both him and me happy. Perhaps I could join you sometime in the future.''  
''Yes my king.'' She smiled, a blush creeping onto her mud splattered cheeks . To be tapped on the shoulder by the king. She was so obsessed she'd probably purposely slow down just to feel his electrifying touch on her. Then she'd probably have a heart attack out of all of the excitement.  
''You may call me, Thranduil.''


End file.
